


Hope is fading.

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his sister Lydia were taken in by the Hale family. Stiles became distant towards everyone in the family and eventually began whoring himself out. Derek had fallen in love with the boy since he first came to their home but now he's dating an insufferable girl. With Stiles in this position Derek hopes that by revealing his feelings Stiles will change his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is fading.

Stiles Stilinski was eight when Talia adopted him and his sister. Lydia was just six and she didn't really understand at the moment what was going on but Stiles did. Their parents had died in a car crash and at first he began taking care of Lydia and himself until someone told on him and they were put in a foster home.

The system wanted to split them up but the lady that was working there, Melissa her name was didn't want to see that happen and so she had her husband come and take them to a friend’s home who wanted children but couldn’t have any of their own.  Before they came along, the mother, Talia had adopted another child, Derek, he was two years older than Stiles and at first the boy hated him for no reason. He tried befriending Stiles but he didn't budge, Lydia on the other hand took to him at first glance.

Over the years Derek and Stiles still didn't get along but then when he turned fourteen and he was sixteen he began to take an interest in him. Not just any interest but like an ‘I love you’ sort of thing. Stiles wasn't gay, at least he didn't know it yet but then Derek met Kate Argent and he stopped being interested in the teen and Stiles had no problem with that.

When he turned sixteen things changed. Stiles began becoming even more distant than he already had with the family. He began hanging out with this group of kids from school, the leader of the group Isaac Lahey who graduated three years ago from the school took a liking to him and he paid extra attention to him/ He would look out for Stiles and help him with things, Stiles didn't find it wrong with it until this one time that he took him to his apartment and ended up raping me. That was just four months ago, He doesn’t hang out with them anymore and the Hales still don't know about what happened.

 A while back Stiles began to divulge into something new, he headed out one night with his friend Scott, you see Scott worked at this night club downtown and while he was inside working, Stiles stood outside on the corner waiting for him. He didn’t like going inside. Isaac worked in there as well and he didn’t want to see him at the moment. Or ever. Then this guy pulled up in his car, he offered him three hundred dollars for a blow job and Stiles agreed to it. He had only done this once and he lied and told him that he was a virgin, he seemed to like the sound of that and offered the teen two hundred more dollars for it.

 Ever since then Stiles had been doing this under the Hale’s noses and they don't know. So here he was today, sitting in his room counting the money that he had just made going out last night, a total of three thousand dollars. Stiles had to admit that he was getting good at this. As soon as he put the money away Lydia busted into his room. She was wearing the dress that he got her as a gift with the money; it was a blue baby doll dress with a flower on the right.

"Where you going?" Stiles asked her. She sat down on the bed and began going through the magazines on the dresser.

"I have a date." She beamed.

"With who?"

"Jackson Whittemore."

"Wait, Jackson Whittemore? The one who is in my grade? Isn't he too old for you?"

"No, you dated that Isaac guy and he was three years older."

"I was not dating Isaac. Isaac was just a friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring him up in this house again." Stiles said as he moved off the bed and went into the bathroom, he was going out again tonight and he wanted to make it something special so he decided to do a lost punk rock boy look tonight.

"Alright, so I won't but I just wanted you to know that I had a date with him."

"Is that really the reason?" Stiles said coming back out the bathroom. He had already put the dye in his hair and was now washing it out. It came out in a bluish pink color.

"I like that color on you and no, the reason I am up here is because Kate is downstairs."

None of us liked Kate, not even Talia or Sam. Scott hated her more than Stiles did and his other friends that he met at the club, Erica and Boyd hated her as well and they only met her once.

Derek's friends Ethan and Aiden, the twins couldn't stand her either. The truth, Kate was a bitch that no one liked.

"She's here too much." Lydia started again. "And she's a bitch to me."

"I know but you have to deal with her, she is our brother's girlfriend."

"Yeah, because you were acting like a dick and wouldn't give him the time of day. He totally liked you and you acted like a jerk."

They were silent for a moment before Derek and Kate came upstairs. She took one look at Stiles’ hair and scoffed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Your hair, it's so disgusting." She said with a grimace. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No one asked you so you can go." Stiles retorted.

"I'll go when I fucking please." Kate responded.

"Go fuck yourself."

"You first."

Stiles turned away from her before he did something regrettable.

"Derek is there a reason that you are up here?" Stiles asked.

"Are you going out again?" Derek inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, uh Lydia Jackson is downstairs."

"Thanks." She said before heading down but Kate stopped her.

"You know I did him once, he sucks in bed so don't expect too much." She smiled before letting go of Lydia's hand.

Lydia looked at her before heading downstairs with the obvious tears in her eyes.

"That was low Kate." Derek said.

"What? She needed to know what she was getting into."

Stiles was always the type of person that didn't care if he got naked in front of people and so he began to take his shirt off so that he could get ready. Now he had a nice little six pack that he developed while hanging out with Isaac and his crew and he caught both Kate and Derek's eyes on him.

"Nice Stiles." She smirked and he ignored her. She turned and headed out; Derek however was still watching the boy. He was probably looking at the mark that had appeared after his last run in with a John.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"I fell."

"It looks pretty bad for a fall."

"Can you go away? Please. I have to get ready for my date."

"You have a date? With who?"

"No one you know. So go away."

"I just want to know if you're going to be safe tonight is all."

"I will be, the guy is cool ok. So now will you go away?"

He just gave Stiles a look before heading out the door. He locked it behind him and got ready for tonight.

…..

Ever since Stiles came into this household Derek had liked him. Yeah he knew that at the time he was ten and didn't know anything about liking someone, especially a boy. At this time he thought that girls were icky and so for him to like a boy, just say he had some problems. Derek basically watched him grow up over time and that liked turned into love. And then it took a period and went for it, spending all his time with him and tried to get him to like him but he didn't budge. A while back he began hanging out with this crowd that he knew were bad and he got more distant than he already was from the group and it scared Derek. Then he started making all this money but he didn't have a job that the family knew of and he hoped that he was not doing something illegal. So tonight, he was going out again and Derek was going to follow him where ever he was going.

When he left the house he was right behind him. He headed downtown to a place that Derek had never been but there were women there that he recognized as hookers. He stood on the corner next to a blonde woman that Derek knew to be his friend Erica. He watched as he waited and then he was picked up by Kate’s brother, Chris. Chris was a construction worker who was having marital problems with his wife... So this is what he's been doing in his spare time. Whoring himself out.

…

It was late when Stiles stumbled into the home and Derek was waiting for the boy. He was tired and didn’t want to be bothered with this right now.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked.

"We're having Kate and her brother over for dinner and Sam wanted me to let you know."

"Ok, thanks now can you move?" Derek looked to him and he didn't move. "What is it now?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now move so I can go get some sleep."

*********

When Stiles woke up that Saturday morning with a pounding in his head and his body hurt like hell. Sam had to leave early for work and so he left the kids to get ready. Talia had left as well and so Derek took it upon himself to cook dinner for when they came home. He invited his friend Ethan over, Lydia invited Jackson and Stiles invited Erica over. Derek gave her this look of pure hatred when she walked in the door.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Stiles. He just shrugged.

Stiles was helping Derek in the kitchen and the others were all in the living room. He was rinsing the lettuce and the hot water got on my arm, the same arm that a bruise formed on. Kate’s brother was a freak when it came to sex but he paid well. It hurt like hell and he dropped everything he was doing to tend to it. Derek stopped as well.

"Let me see." He said.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. You have a bruise that looks pretty serious. What did he do to you? The guy you were with?"

"We got a little rough."

He led me to his room and tended to the wounds. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of Sam and so he had the whole nine yards in his room. When he was done Stiles quickly got up but he grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.

"I want you to know that the next time you go out, please be safe."

He was being a little cryptic but whatever. When Sam and Talia came home they were already dressed in their attire for the night. Everyone was in the living room talking, Chris and Kate sitting idly by, Chris’s attention fully on Stiles. The Hales had never met Erica before and they were taking a liking to her. Stiles was in the kitchen getting the drinks ready when Chris came into the kitchen.

"Hey there Stiles." He said. He just grunted and continued fixing the drinks. He walked up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, he quickly moved away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I want to get to know you, I had fun last night."

"I don't get to close to cliental."

"Why not?"

"This is work only."

"But I want something more and I can pay you, just give me a chance here."

"No I don't want to get close. If you want more from me then you know where to meet me."

Stiles moved past him with the tray of drinks. He set them on the table in front of everyone and took his seat next to Erica. The whole night Chris kept sending the boy glances and he tried to ignore them. While they were eating Derek suddenly bought up work.

"So, dad, I just got a job working as an intern at the local clinic." Derek announced.

Sam dropped his fork and looked at his son.

"That's fantastic son. What about the rest of you? Lydia? Stiles?"

"Well." Lydia started. "I got a job at the supermarket."

"That's great. Stiles?" Derek said.

Looked down at his feet.

"I don't have a job at this moment."

"Then how did you get all that money?" Derek asked again. Stiles looked to Erica who interfered.

"I lent it to him. He wanted to just pick up some things for his little sister here and I gave him the money."

 

After that Derek shut up and Stiles gave Erica a silent thank you.

It was around nine when Erica and Stiles told everyone that they had to leave. Sam didn't question where the two went but Derek looked as though he wanted to object them or him in particular from going. Sometimes he wondered if he knew what he was up to but if he did then he would have said something by now. But whatever.

…..

 **Derek** :

He was going out again, and Derek hated it. Maybe if he would have admitted his feelings to him then he would stop but he was not sure that he felt the same way about him and he didn't want to scare him off.

Derek went to sleep that night dreaming about Stiles. It was odd really, He never dreamt of him before and now that confessed his feelings for him to himself, he found himself dreaming and thinking, even writing about him. He loved him and he wanted to be with forever.

*********************************************

It was Monday morning and if Stiles didn't get up soon he would be late. Derek went into his room to get him up and what he saw saddened the older boy; the blankets were thrown off of him and he saw the marks on his body. He must have always ended up with the rough ones. Derek slowly walked over to him and gently touched one of the marks. He didn't move but just nestled into the touch. He shook him awake.

"Stiles, time to get up."

He groaned and his eyes shot open when he saw that it was Derek. He quickly pulled the sheets over his body.

"What time is it?"

"7:00, you're going to be late again."

"Uh, ok. Thanks for getting me up."

Derek walked out the door and headed downstairs where Lydia was making breakfast.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked with saddened eyes.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"He seems distracted a lot lately and he's always in pain now."

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

 

About ten minutes later they were all standing by Derek and Stiles’ cars. Derek was going to take Lydia with him in his and Stiles was going to drive alone. He didn't want him to because he still looked a little bit tired. He didn't want an accident on his hands.

"You sure you up to the drive?" Derek asked him. He just sent the boy a smile which is something he's never done and got in his car. He let him go ahead of him just in case he fell asleep behind the wheel.

 Once we made it to school Lydia went off with Jackson. Derek sat in his car and watched as Scott, Stiles’ friend and supposed boyfriend, even though no one had never seen them together entwined their hands and headed into the school. However these two got together over the time span that they were out of school astounded even the most gossipy of people.

 

 

****************************

 

Derek had first period with the Scott and Stiles which was gym. They didn’t have to dress out today and Derek could see a sigh of relief wash over Stiles. He and Scott were sitting in the far right bleachers making out. Kate, who was on good terms with the gym teacher, was currently in the gym with then. She was going on about something stupid that no one never paid any attention to.

"And Angela told me that she heard from Riley who heard from Lauren who heard from Jade whose older sister saw Maggie and Mrs. Santiago in her classroom having sex."

Derek could really care less about what was going on with her and her friends, He was much more worried about Stiles. He could end up hurt and he couldn't live with himself if that happened. The bell rang and Derek headed off to Pre IB biology which he had with Stiles. The boy sat next to him because the teacher did alphabetical seating arrangements and they were the only students in the entire class that had last names that were in the top letters.

"I saw the bruises on your body. I know that you're dating Scott, but he wouldn't do that to you, now would he?" Derek asked him once the teacher turned away from the students and began writing on the board.

Stiles cursed himself silently.

"No, I told you."

"You fell I get that but what about that guy that you went out with that night have you still been seeing him?"

"No, now can you let this go?"

"I will, for now."         

                                                                                    *************************

 

 

During lunch all Stiles wanted was to be alone. So headed out to his car and sat there for a while. He was playing ‘Breakeven’ by the script when his phone rang. It was Chris.

"Hello?"

" ** _Stiles, I..."_**

"How'd you get this number?"

" ** _I asked your sister."_**

"What do you want?"

" ** _I want to see you tonight."_**

"How much you got?"

" ** _A couple hundred."_**

"Not tonight I'm going to be busy."

" **Then when?'**

"I'll let you know."

He hung up the phone and turned the car off. Stiles headed back inside the building. His eyes caught Derek's eyes. He never noticed how green they were…

                                                                                                *********************************

 

Lydia wasn’t dumb. She knew that her brothers had been acting weird lately and she didn't know what was going on. All she did know was that Derek was constantly worrying about Stiles and she was too, he was distant even more than when their parents died. She wanted to ask him but she knew he would just say that it was nothing that she needed to be worried about. After school when Derek and she were on our way home that’s when she asked him.

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about."

"Derek, I am not a kid, I can handle whatever it is that is going on with him."

"No you cannot, it's not something that someone your age would understand."

"I'm mature for my age."

"I'm' sure that you are but Lydia, just forget it."

 

                                                                                    ***********************************

 

 

Tonight's jobs were a little slow. No one was out and the ones that were had little money. Stiles was waiting at the curb with Erica whose boyfriend Boyd allowed her to do this as well. They both saw Chris pass by a couple times but never stopping, he was serious about Stiles but he wasn't. He was just about to give up when some guy pulled up in a limo. He looked out the window and saw Stiles He wasn't bad looking.

"You, how much."

"Usually five hundred."

"How about $1500?"

Stiles had never been offered that much before and he said yes. he got into his limo. Inside it wasn't just him; he had some friends in there with him.

"I, along with my associates here will pay you 1500 each."

Okay, that was news to him, each one would pay him fifteen hundred, besides the man there were five other men here. He had never done six men before or been paid that much.

"So, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Stiles."

"My name is Deucalion; this is Ennis, Felix, Layne, Richard and Kincaid."

"It's nice to meet you all." Stiles responded.

"So, how old are you?" the one he pointed out to be Kincaid asked him while staring at him with lust in his eyes. “And don’t lie. We’re lawyers. We know when people lie.”

"Sixteen." Stiles swallowed.

"Still a baby." Ennis smiled. He moved closer to the teen and placed his hand on his thigh. "Don't worry; we'll take care of you."

 


End file.
